


Detangle with You

by bubblyani



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Self-Insert, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Surprising you in the shower, you did not expect your boyfriend Adam Sackler to offer his help with washing your hair. Adam Sackler x Black! Reader.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Black! Reader, Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	Detangle with You

Steam surrounded the area as the pressurized hot water shot out from the shower head with promise. 

Adjusting the temperature, you gingerly allowed your body to soak itself in the cascade. A hot shower soothed you always, and today was definitely a good day for your hair to be pampered. 

“Someone’s up early…”

You smiled, for that voice always made you do so. Regardless of it’s tone, you fancied that voice to be around. This morning was indeed deep and captivating.   
For it could be just one person to crash into your shower like that.

“I should say the same for you” you replied, whilst turning around to greet Adam Sackler, “G’morning…” you purred. 

Standing under the shower head, the water began to dampen your coily, springy curls, dripping down your forehead and over your eyes. Wiping them, you managed to get a clear view of your boyfriend, gloriously naked, who took few steps over to place a long yet tender kiss on your lips. You loved the way his facial hair would caress your skin during. And while it was wet, it was even better. 

“Fuck!” 

He muttered under his breath, “This toothpaste is just the best” he said loudly, sniffing you while the shower head made him wet as well. 

“Right?… it feels _so_ nice and fresh in the morning “ you said, casually squirting out some shampoo on to your palm. In the blink of an eye the shampoo bottle disappeared when Adam grabbed it from your hand. 

“Here…let me…” 

He offered, scooping the already poured shampoo off your palm, admiring your wet curls. Amused, you smiled as you watched him stand confidently in front of you. 

He was sloppy, and you were the least surprised, especially when you felt his hands apply the thick liquid on the outer layer of your hair. Merely rubbing it on the top, he moved his palm around robotically. As much as you wanted to snatch the bottle away from him, you stood there patiently, appreciative of the fact he was making an effort. He looked confused, you could tell. 

“How the _fuck_ do you do this exactly?” 

He asked, concern quite evident in his voice, and unhappiness in his face. Making that your queue, you finally stepped up. Moving your hands over to your head, you gently pushed his hands away in order to demonstrate. 

“You gotta…” you began, “…separate the hair… into sections, _then_ put in the shampoo” applying whilst describing, you continued, “That’s when it goes in evenly…yeah like that” you said when Adam eagerly joined in. Quick learner he was, you realized, watching him apply it as you desired. The more sections he divided and applied, the more he realized how long this took. 

“Then what ?” 

Your adorable giant of a boyfriend asked, in mid-application. 

“Then…” you moved sideways, gaining access to the shower head, “…you wash this off….and start with the conditioner”

“Oh, the usual then” 

_Too cute_ , you thought. 

“No silly…” you chuckled, “Not really…” you said, still washing the hair, “…after putting the conditioner on, you gotta detangle the hair again”

“AGAIN?” 

Adam asked, with wide eyes, “You detangle more than once?” 

Nodding, you wiped the foam away from your face. “Yeah… before showering too”

“The fuck?” With his hands on his waist, he stood with furrowed brows, “How come I didn’t know about this before?”he asked, “We’ve showered together.” 

“Yeah, but the last time we did, we were too busy _fucking_ instead of showering” You laughed, scrunching your fully rinsed curls, watching Adam recalling the incident, “Now can’t exactly call that a shower, right?” You added. 

“No we can’t” Laughing in return, he shook his head, “That _was_ a good fuck though”. 

The way his eyes burned, you could tell he savored the reminiscence. The way the flowing water made its way through your naked body with generosity certainly was a visual reminder for him. 

“Yeah, it was…” you admitted softly, taking a deep breath with anticipation as you welcomed his hunger filled kiss. 

His kisses were something you couldn’t resist, so you never bothered to play hard to get. Wherever he scooped you up to kiss you, it was perfect. Even mid hair wash. But the moment you felt his large hand over your abdomen, descending lower, you knew this would end up in square one all over again. 

“Mmmm….” pulling away, you woke yourself from the spell, “Come on Sackler! Focus!” You chuckled, shaking him by the shoulders. Stubborn to the core, your boyfriend groaned in frustration. 

“Okay…okay” You began, “Let me make this easy for you” you said, turning your back to him, “Better?” 

“Definitely not” he sniggered, staring at your curvaceous buttocks, forcing you to burst out laughing.

“Adam!”

“I’m sorry…” laughing alongside you, he said, making you face him. As the laughter died down, you felt his hand gently cup your face “I’m sorry that I didn’t know about this stuff” he sounded sincere. Smiling warmly, you held on to his hand. 

“It’s okay” you said, “Now you know” taking the conditioner bottle, “I’m not gonna sugarcoat this, but this is quite time consuming. So it’s gonna be hella boring, Adam” you continued, “…you can go if you like-”

“Not gonna happen…”

With a tone rife with certainty, Adam interrupted, “… I’m staying here” he said, gently taking the bottle from you “Let me keep you company” he said softly. 

“Well…I like listening to you talk” you said, in mid thought while he attempted to apply conditioner on the edges of your hair, “Ooh!…you can practice your lines with me” With wide eyes filled with inspiration, you cried out. 

Only to find him watching you with a love struck look in his eyes. 

“What?” You inquired. 

With no answer, Adam only pulled you in for a tight embrace. 

“I’m gonna be there… _every time_ you wash your hair from now on” he said, “…every time…” 

The pressurized water may be hot enough that steam was created, but his words managed to warm your heart enough it even began to melt. 


End file.
